Calling in The Dark
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: "But he's killed me before I've even had the chance to say...I love you..." A nightmare-filled night, little story. :) Please R


_Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

* * *

My screams echo in the darkness, swallowing me whole as I race through the nightmare, panting hard.

"Katniss!" Peeta's howls run through the trees and I remember what's going to happen.

My bow feels heavy in my hands as I scream, "Peeta! I'm over here!"

I crawl up towards where Beetee lies, unconscious as I shakily get up to my knees.

I aim my bow towards the heart of the Capitol, and all of the sudden, the image changes, and I'm aiming towards Peeta, whose limp against a wooden pole, his wrists and face battered and bruised.

"No Katniss, don't do it." He moans, but my arrow's already flying, straight towards his heart.

He screams in pain, and I fall to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

_Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

* * *

"Katniss..."

The moans come from all around me, cursing and screaming, yelling and groaning as they die, over and over.

Because of me.

Finicky Odair, in all his glory, appears in front of me, giving me his signature smile as he watches me.

"Finnick, I'm so so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't intend for-" I start, my eyes flooding with tears, but his mouth opens, stopping me.

But what comes out is even more horrible than the moans from around me.

His death scream.

He moans and his skin starts to peel away form his body, his throat slicing up as invisible mutts attack him.

"You promised Katniss." His voice is deep and rough, his eye shining bright yellow as his head is thrown back, ready for the death bite. Then his head snaps back up, and he smiles in a most very unFinnick like fashion.

"You weren't suppose to live, dear Katniss. But we were. So now it's your turn to die."

His shape shifts until a girl of 12 appears in front of me, smiling ruefully, like her name.

Rue...

"R..rue?" I choke out, falling to my knees. She smiles, lifting me to my feet, her hands like vises on my arms.

"Rue you can let go now." I stare at her worriedly and she smiles again. Then her face goes slack, blood spills from a gaping hole in her stomach, and her eyes roll back in her head as her mouth opens, blood pouring out, choking her.

The blood stops and she smiles bloodily at me, her eyes still rolled up in her head.

"But dear Katniss, don't you remember me? After all I am your sister."

Her form changes again until a melting, burning girl of 12 appears in my view.

Prim...

"Katniss!" She screams, her face melting off of her skull. Her crystal blue eyes stay on me as she melts.

"Katniss, you promised!"

I clench my eyes shut.

Just a dream, it's just a dream...

Suddenly I scream, my body burning and my eyes fly open.

"Death to the Mockingjay! Death to the Mockingjay!" I hear the crowd scream. I'm tied down to a post and the fire has started below my feet, my feet turning black from the flames.

I started the flames, and now I'm to die by my own flames.

Peeta's face swims into my view, his eyes black and murderous.

"Death to the Mockingjay Katniss." He whispers in my ear, before lighting my hair on fire. Then he turns to the crowd, screaming, "DEATH TO THE MOCKINGJAY!"

* * *

_Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

* * *

I can't breathe...

Peeta's strong bakers hands grip my throat, intent on never letting go.

I stare lifelessly into Peeta's dark eyes, remembering all the times we had together, staring into his eyes.

His eyes...

His eyes, which were the most beautiful shade of blue, laughing, shouting, angry, forgiving,

Loving...

And I finally realize that I do love him...

Love Peeta...

But he's killed me before I've even had the chance to say,

I love you...

* * *

_Are you, Are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it be_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

* * *

"Katniss!"

"KATNISS!"

My eyes fly open, my breathing hard as I stare incredulously into the darkness.

Oh no.

"Katniss!" Peeta's shouts are right by my ear, and it takes me a moment to realize that I was fighting him and he was pinning me down.

My body goes slack and I fall back against Peeta's chest, tears streaming down my face. I turn my face into his chest, hearing his heart beat loud and true.

"Not real Katniss." Peeta whispers into my hair, his chest moving up and down as he breathes heavily.

"It was just a dream, not real."

* * *

A little story of her nightmares.

So cute.

Please Review!


End file.
